Recuerdo
by Lurhien
Summary: Sherlock Holmes, el gran Sherlock Holmes nervioso. Nervioso tan solo con la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos. RETO DE: THE SCIECE OF JOHNLOCK


_Aún recuerdo la primera vez como si fuera ayer. ¿Cuántos días han pasado ya? ¿Una semana? ¿Tal vez tres meses? ¿O ya varios años? No importa. Aquella vez fue torpe. Torpe y perfecta a la vez. _

Aún recuerdo el contraste de su pálida piel con la oscura camisa burdeos. Cómo se desbotonaba lentamente con las manos temblorosas. Recuerdo sus ojos. ¿De qué color fueron esa noche? Quizá de un azul cielo, o grisáceos como la lluvia, o quizá verdes como los de un gato. Sus rizos parecían más oscuros aquella noche, puede que solo fuera porque la habitación estaba en penumbras.

_Se me escapa una sonrisa. _

Sherlock Holmes, el gran Sherlock Holmes nervioso. Nervioso tan solo con la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos. La camisa se deslizó lentamente por sus hombros y después por sus tonificados brazos antes de caer al suelo. Su respiración se aceleró y apartó la vista avergonzado. Le cogí la cara entre mis manos y le obligué a mirarme. No hizo falta decir ninguna palabra para que me entendiera. Estaba conmigo, allí, entre mis brazos y nada de lo que pudiera pasar en adelante le haría daño. No dejaría que sufriera, nunca más. Él asintió con la mirada y sonrió temblorosamente. Lentamente junté nuestras bocas, nuestros labios. Fue un beso casto, como el primero que le di. Sus labios se tensaron y rogué a los cielos que me ayudaran aquella noche.

Me separé y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro abrazándole. Parecía que su corazón iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Y estuvimos así por un tiempo, un rato hasta que sus latidos se acompasaron con los míos. Me separé con cuidado, temiendo que en un movimiento en falso todo acabaría, que se pudiera romper en mil pedazos, o peor; que despertara de aquel mágico sueño.

_Sherlock se remueve entre sueños a mi lado y hunde más su cabeza en la almohada. A veces pienso que es un gato, haciéndose un ovillo y gruñendo todo el rato envuelto en las sábanas, tan diferente a aquella primera vez._

Volvimos a besarnos, esta vez se acercó él a mí y me conmovió en lo más íntimo. Me abrazó por la espalda y junto de nuevo nuestras bocas. Tras unos pocos besos simples entreabrió su boca y pude sentir y saborear su aliento. Era cálido, como su cuerpo. Besé su labio inferior, lo lamí y lo mordí haciendo escapar un pequeño gruñido de placer de su dueño. Pensé que en ese momento había muerto y estaba en el paraíso. Lo lamí un poco más hasta que abrió más la boca en un sonoro gemido y pude introducir mi lengua en él.

_Si ahora me preguntan cómo sabe Sherlock Holmes, no sabría describirlo. Cada vez es diferente. A veces sabe a peligro, a aventura, cuando nuestros besos son rápidos y hambrientos; otras veces sabe dulce, cuando me despide por la mañana sabe a tostadas con mermelada. Aquella vez sabía a temor, a inquietud y más tarde, cuando acabó la noche, sabía a Sherlock Holmes._

Fue torpe aunque solo por unos minutos. Sin duda quería demostrar su interés en aprender y, la verdad, es que al finalizar la noche besaba como los ángeles. Al principio trataba de imitar los movimientos de mi lengua, pero conforme pasaban los minutos cambió su táctica a la de probar por él mismo movimientos nuevos. No puse ningún reparo en ello. Cuando ya tenía dominado el tema de derretirme con su boca quiso avanzar un paso más llevando sus finas manos de violinista hasta mi cintura, levantando ligeramente mi camisa y jersey y colando sus delicados dedos por ella. La primera vez que tocó mi piel sentí una descarga por todo mi cuerpo, tanto que sentí hasta un escalofrío. Le ayudé con el jersey pero se ocupo él de la camisa repitiendo lo que había hecho anteriormente con la suya. Pensé que se habría calmado un poco pero los dedos le temblaban con cada botón. Le agarré las manos y las besé delicadamente para después acabar yo mismo de quitarme la camisa.

_Ahora ni se preocupa de que mi pobre sueldo se gaste casi por completo en camisas nuevas._

Más tarde ya estábamos los dos sentados en su amplia y cómoda cama de matrimonio, como si no lo viera venir… Y hundo mis manos en esos rizos que me vuelven loco, masajeándolos a la vez que abandono su boca para concentrarme en su exquisito cuello blanco.

_Era casi divertido, el pequeño de los Holmes sucumbiendo finalmente a su instinto animal, después de treinta y cinco años intentando arrancar esa parte de él._

Los sonidos que escapaban por su garganta eran deliciosos, de otro mundo. Seguí lamiendo su cuello pero mis manos abandonaron su cabello y bajaron hasta encontrarse con su perfecto torso. Con las yemas dibuje y redibujé las líneas que marcaban su delgado cuerpo descubriendo que partes de él temblaban con solo mi roce. Intentaba controlarme a mi mismo parando de cuanto en cuanto pero mi propio cuerpo delataba mis deseos. Rápidamente y concentrándome lo máximo posible en deleitar a mi compañero de piso, forcejeé con la hebilla de su cinturón. Error. Como si de un pequeño animal se tratara se apartó de mí lo más posible, pegándose al cabecero de la cama y mirando hacia una esquina de la habitación. Por una parte sentí miedo de que se hubiera asustado lo suficiente como para no volver a repetir aquello en la vida y por otra parte… Empecé a reírme, aparté la cara hacia otro lado intentando contener la risa pero se me hacía casi imposible.

-¿De qué te ríes?- me fulminó con una mirada de pocos amigos.

- Lo siento- me calmé un poco- Es que…

Parece que herí su ego. Se levantó y se dispuso a abandonar la habitación.

-Me hace gracia- me apresuré a aclarar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde- El gran y único detective consultor del mundo asustado por el sexo.

Y herí doblemente su ego ya que se giró y, como si de un felino se tratase, se abalanzó sobre mí tumbándome y aprisionándome sentando entre sus piernas. Intenté escapar pero sus delgados brazos sujetaban los míos contra el colchón. Obviamente podía haberme liberado en cualquier momento pero simplemente lo dejé ganar.

Esta vez no se conformó con repetir lo que yo había hecho antes con su cuerpo si no que comenzó a morderlo sin pasión, cosa que encontré sorprendentemente excitante. Mi cuerpo tardó poco en volver a mandar señales de lo ansioso que estaba y, esta vez, Sherlock no lo pasó desapercibido. Fue él quien comenzó a desabrochar rápidamente mi cinturón y a bajar mis pantalones mirándome de una forma que ni en mis mejores sueños hubiera podido imaginar.

_Ahora, en cambio, creo que esa es la única mirada que me hecha._

Volvió rápidamente a mi boca y se deleitó con ella todo lo que quiso. Le ayudé a deshacerse de su ropa y mi ropa interior hasta que quedamos totalmente desnudos sentados uno al lado del otro. Una sensación de miedo me volvió a invadir. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Empezaba yo o él? ¿Qué se suponía que teníamos que empezar? Aunque no era mi primera vez, sí que lo era con un hombre. Sabía lo que me gustaba a mí pero no lo que le gustaría a él, ni si quiera si sabría ponerlo en práctica. ¿Y qué querría él? Para él sí que era su primera-primera vez. Temía sobrepasarme en nuestra primera vez, o quizá no llegar a lo que el esperaba.

Decidí tumbarnos los dos en la cama y nos miramos durante, lo que a mi me parecieron, tan solo unos segundos. Me sonrió. No como lo hacía siempre. No con algún propósito, no con un sobre esfuerzo. Sinceramente me sonrió. Y su sonrisa llegó hasta sus ojos que se iluminaron. Supe en ese momento que pasara lo que pasara estaría bien, todo estaría bien. _**Por un momento, ni si quiera consideraba el hecho de que fuera humano. **_Y allí estábamos los dos, con nuestros cuerpos pegados y sudorosos, temerosos de lo que venía después pero a la vez contentos, felices.

Y aquella noche le hice mio por primera vez. Le hice gritar de dolor y a la vez de placer. Le hice sentirme hasta en el último poro de su cuerpo. Sus rizos se le pegaban a la frente sudada mientras que tenía los nudillos blancos de agarrarse al cabecero de la cama. Intenté ser gentil, oh dios si que lo intenté, pero sentir su estrechez rodeándome por completo no ayudó mucho. Sufrió y le dolió. Intentó no demostrarlo y taparlo mientras gritaba mi nombre y me ordenaba, que no pedía, que lo hiciera más rápido y más fuerte.

_No quería hacerlo, no de aquella forma pero él era Sherlock Holmes y siempre ganaba._

Y acaté sus órdenes. Le envestí tan fuerte que por un momento pensé que realmente le había roto algo. Por mucho que intentara tocar y masturbar su miembro a la vez que yo llegaba él me apartaba la mano de un golpe y me regañaba. Y como si estuviera montado en una montaña rusa, cuando llegas a la cima y sabes que vas a caer e intentas frenarte para disfrutar aún más del momento, caí. A pesar de todo el dolor que sentía por estar haciéndole sufrir fue el mejor orgasmo de mi vida. Sus rodillas temblaron mientras me descargaba dentro de él hasta que no pudo soportarlo más y las rodillas le fallaron. Caí tumbado en la cama con Sherlock debajo.

Le abracé intentando hacerle saber que lo sentía en el alma. Le prometí no hacerle sufrir y había roto mi promesa mil y una veces. Se haría una idea equivocada de lo que era el sexo, le asustaría y no querría volver a intentarlo nunca más con nadie y mucho menos conmigo. Estuvimos así durante varios minutos. Pensé que se había quedado dormido cuando me separé y me recosté a su lado. Sus fríos ojos clavados en los míos me asustaron.

-Sherlock…-intenté empezar.

Él negó con la cabeza y no me dejó acabar. Se giró hasta darme la espalda y se acurrucó entre las mantas.

Aquella noche no dormí. Había sido su primera vez y lo habría estropeado por completo. No sabría decir la hora exacta cuando le acaricié la espalda y se giró hacia mí.

"_Te quiero"_

Podría haberle dicho pero no hubiera cambiado mucho las cosas. Citando las sabías palabras del detective: el amor es una peligrosa desventaja, los sentimientos son solo reacciones químicas inútiles alojadas en el lado sin usar del cerebro. Pero aun así me entendió y me comprendió. Sus ojos escrutaron mi cara por completo y me entendió.

Me acerqué a él con miedo que se desvaneció rápidamente cuando me besó con desesperación, con ansia, con un hambre que nunca más le he vuelto a ver. Me abrazó posesivamente tan fuerte que me hacía daño. Enredó nuestras piernas haciéndolas un nudo con las sabanas y comenzó a moverse. Sin darme cuenta mi cadera se movía inconscientemente haciendo que nuestros miembros se frotaran cada vez más rápido. La temperatura de la sala aumentó diez grados de pronto y ya ni podía reconocer las palabras que se me escapaban por la boca. Sherlock ahogaba sus gemidos mordiéndome el cuello y casi sin darme cuenta me corrí entre las sábanas. Mi compañero seguía su frenético movimiento ya descoordinado de su respiración y mis movimientos pero le empujé contra el colchón recibiendo un gruñido como queja.

Me moví hasta que mi cara se quedó a escasos centímetros de su pene y sin pensarlo me lo metí entero en la boca. Entonces Sherlock emitió uno de los mejores sonidos que he escuchado. Con la lengua empecé a describir círculos alrededor de su glande mientras que con la mano comencé un frenético vaivén a lo largo de su tronco. Él tampoco tardó mucho en llegar y arquear su espalda hasta un ángulo imposible. Cuando acabó solo pudo dejar su cuerpo cansado sobre la cama e intentar calmar sus respiraciones.

-Esto puede volverse adictivo, ¿verdad?- y se le escapó una carcajada a la que me uní. Me lo tomé como un cumplido.

_Es extraño saber que la persona con la que duermes, a sus treinta y seis años, solo se ha acostado contigo. Por una parte me siento alagado, solo se ha atrevido a entregarme su bien más preciado a mí. Y por otra parte me asusto que su adicción al sexo conlleve a buscar nuevas experiencias en otras partes._

_-¿Otra vez estás pensando? Déjame esa parte a mí._


End file.
